Unforgettable
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, only to find out that the village thinks that he's already dead [SasuNaru YAOI, shounenai, post timeskip]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, yaoi, angst. Spoilers, since this is post-time-skip. AU, since I'm making up what happened after chapter… 308-309. Cliché-ness, since there're **tons **of fanfics about the post-time-skip. Hopefully, mine's going to be still original enough. A bit weird, but hey :P New ideas are always welcome :)

**Notes : **Sorry for the very delayed updates. Computer crash, coupled with writer's block (or simply being unable to decide about the contents of the next chapter O.o;;) isn't a pretty thing to happen to any writer.

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

He's wearing a plain black shirt and pristine white shorts that reach up to his knees. Walking down the familiar streets of Konoha is something that he had already envisioned even before he killed Orochimaru, with his older brother following shortly after.

Everything's pretty much the same; indeed, everybody got older, but it's still the same. Ten years has passed, but nothing could dampen his perfect memory. He still remembers the lunches with Naruto on Ichiraku, the training with Kakashi on the western forests, the irritating clinging by Sakura on everywhere available…

Uchiha Sasuke walks down Konoha's streets, a bit puzzled as to why nobody seems to look at him with icy, accusing eyes. He's more bewildered when Hyuuga Neji passes by (with the ever-enthusiastic Rock Lee and TenTen flanking his sides) without even a second glance.

Dismayed with the lack of response from the village, Sasuke quickened his pace to reach the Hokage's quarters. He had learned that Tsunade had plans of resigning a couple of months ago, but he wasn't able to learn of anything else since he was far too busy in planning Orochimaru's murder.

True, his hair is now longer and has silvery streaks running through them. True, he has grown taller and slimmer over the years. In his personal opinion though, he still looks like the Uchiha Sasuke this village has known ten years ago.

Reaching the Hokage's Headquarters far slower than he would have liked, Sasuke breezed effortlessly through the slackened defenses and he found himself politely knocking on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Come in," A familiar voice calls out from the other side of the door and Sasuke stiffens. Even though he's highly aware of Naruto's dreams of becoming Hokage, he didn't expect it to happen this soon.

Naruto's blond hair is slightly longer than the last time they saw each other, and the edges on Naruto's face are more pronounced, and it's as though the childishness and naivety faded away to give way to seriousness and maturity.

"Naruto—" The dark-haired male blurted out carelessly, before snapping his mouth shut in haste to correct his mistake. Somehow though, a part of Sasuke _pleads_ for Naruto to recognize him.

A golden eyebrow rises in curiosity. "If Sakura-chan's here, she'd kill you for addressing me like that," Naruto stated in all seriousness, before a small smile breaks free from his face. "I'm glad that somebody still addresses me as something other than Hokage-sama though…" The blond murmurs distantly, and Sasuke refuses to sigh in relief or frustration at not being caught.

"So, why are you here, Mr. Stranger?" Naruto asks, though the innocence is gone from those azure orbs. Sasuke turns his words over his head, and he opens his mouth to ask the one thing that's bothering him ever since he entered the gates to Konoha.

"…I'm here to investigate on Uchiha Sasuke—"

A tanned hand snaps down on the table forcefully, and Sasuke immediately freezes. The Hokage's body is slightly trembling, and Sasuke's about to ask what's wrong with Naruto when the Rokudaime spoke.

And so, Naruto spoke the words that the mysterious person in front of him found more shocking than anything else in the whole world. "Uchiha Sasuke…" The name falls thickly, heavily on Naruto's stern lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke's been dead for seven years already."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

This is under the romance, angst, drama and **mystery** genre. Vagueness is intended for this prologue chapter and reviews are highly appreciated. :)

Well, the tense-shifts are rather… uhh, _off_. I'm in a hurry since I'm typing _and _posting this using my mother's computer X.x;; Must not get caught… :P She'll have a heart attack if she finds out T.T;; Edits will be made sometime in the future :)


End file.
